Grab
} |name = Grab |type = Creature |icon = Ico Grab.png |description = The creature grabs the target, locking it in close combat and continues to attack. }} Grab is a creature ability in Dragon Age: Origins. Used by * Broodmother (duation: 8 seconds) * Ogre (duration: 10 seconds) * High Dragon (duration: 4 seconds) * Flemeth the Shapeshifter (duration: 4 seconds) Notes * These enemies use different grab attacks. * The Broodmother has a "right grab" (her right, during which she vomits into the character's face) and a "left grab" (her left, during which she yanks the character violently). The right grab hits up to 7 times, each for normal attack damage. The left grab hits up to 11 times, each for normal attack damage. She uses the right grab if the character is to her left side, and vice versa. * An Ogre will punch the character in the face up to 5 times in total during the grab, each for normal attack damage. * A High Dragon's grab hits up to 9 times, each for half its normal attack damage. Strategy * A number of status effects have the potential to end a grab attack, when aimed at the attacker: Sleep, Fear, Draining, Stun, Paralyze, Knockdown, and Slip. ** The effect Paralyze is shared by a number of spells that immobilize a target, including Cone of Cold, Paralyze, Force Field, and Petrify. Affected targets are held completely rigid. ** Draining is another immobilizing effect, used by Blood Wound and Crushing Prison (indicated by unique animation). In Origins, only these two spells cause this effect. In Awakening, Twin Strikes and Nature's Vengeance also cause this effect. ** The game specifically allows Stun, Paralyze, Knockdown, and Slip to end grab even if the creature itself is immune to these effects (provided the effects are not blocked by spell resistance and resistance checks). For example, Shield Bash or Pommel Strike will stop a High Dragon's grab if the dragon fails its physical resistance check, even though it is immune to Knockdown. ** There are no enemies who are innately immune to Draining. However, only "humanoid" creatures have the special paralyzed animation that Blood Wound or Crushing Prison causes. Other enemies, like Ogres and High Dragons, will not be paralyzed by it if they are in the middle of their grab animation. The grabbed character will be freed, but the creature will keep doing the grab animation until the grab duration expires, or it will move on to new combat command, depending on combat situations. In other cases, the creature simply freezes in place, much like when it is paralyzed by the Paralyze effect. ** Sleep and Fear only work on Ogres. * Alternatively, using Force Field on the grabbed character protects them with the "Damage Ward" effect, causing the attacker to end the grab. * Effective abilities to use for the purpose of ending a grab attack are Mind Blast, Force Field, Cone of Cold, Stonefist, and, particularly, Dirty Fighting. Mind Blast, Force Field, and Stonefist are only blocked by spell resistance, while Dirty Fighting is not blocked by anything. Dirty Fighting is the ultimate tool to counter grabs, because it will always succeed. Other spells or talents applying the appropriate effects will also work if they get through the target's resistances, including spell resistance and mental/physical resistance. * Some party members are immune to this ability, as they are not "humanoid". Shale, Dog, Ranger pets, and shapeshifted forms cannot be grabbed. Category:Creature abilities